Daddy's Girl
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Little Lily Potter wants something from her father and she knows exactly how to get it. Part of my 750 Words series


Little Lily Potter skipped into her father's study. "Hey daddy," She started putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels. "Can I have a tortoise?" The famous Harry Potter looked up from his desk at his little girl with a confused look on his face.  
"A tortoise?" Lily nodded. "Why would you want a tortoise?"

"Well," Lily wandered around the room as she spoke. "I figure I wanna go to Hogwarts with a really cool unique animal cause I want my animal to be as unique as I am." She gave her father a semi-toothless grin.

"But sweetie, you aren't going to Hogwarts for another four years, you are still too young." Harry reminded her for what he thought was the millionth time. Lily was determined to find a way to enroll in Hogwarts as soon as possible.

"I know that, daddy." Harry breathed a small sigh of relief a distraught Lily crying about not being able to go to Hogwarts was very difficult to console. "But tortoises live forever. I thought I should get one now so I'm used to it by the time I go to school and it's not like it's going to die or anything." Harry looked down at his papers, searching for an excuse to give his daughter as to why she couldn't get a tortoise.

"Um, I don't think Hogwarts allows tortoises as pets, sweetie." Lily huffed.

"Well, they should." She stomped out of the study and Harry got back to work.

"Hey daddy," Lily sauntered back into the study, not fifteen minutes later and Harry sighed as he looked up. "Can I get a box of Uncle George's sick candies?" Harry was utterly bewildered by this request.

"Why on earth would you want a box of those silly candies?" Lily wandered around the room again.

"Well, I figured, people are probably going to have them when I go to school." This did not answer Harry's question sufficiently.

"I don't quite understand what that has to do with you getting them now. You still have four years before you are going to Hogwarts."

"Yes, but I need those four years. If I start eating them now, I will be used to them in case anyone tries to give me one while I'm at school." Harry just stared at his young daughter for a moment.

"No, sweetie you don't need any of those candies." Lily harrumphed and crossed her arms, giving Harry a glare before leaving the room in a huff.

"Hey daddy," Lily was back another fifteen minutes later and Harry sighed again.

"What is is sweetie?" He asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"Can I get a flying carpet?" Harry was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Why on earth would you ask me for a flying carpet?" Harry just sighed as Lily started to wander around his study yet again.

"Well, I thought that when I go to school-"

"You still have four years, sweetie." Harry interrupted, earning a sharp look frown the little girl.

"I know," She said sounding exasperated. "I just thought that when i go to school I will want to help my friends get around places and how cool would it be if I could take them wherever they needed to go on a flying carpet." Lily grinned. "And I would need it now because grandpa Weasley told me that flying carpets are really hard to lean to control so I would need four years to learn. I wouldn't want to dump all my friends on a stone floor. That just wouldn't be nice." She looked proudly up at her father who still looked stumped.

"Remind me to have a talk with your grandfather." Harry muttered. "Did grandpa Weasley also tell you that having flying carpets is illegal?" Lilly's face fell.

"No." She said sadly and slowly walked out the door.

"Hey daddy," Harry let out a large sigh.

"What is it now sweetie?" He was sure he would get no peace and quiet to work if his little girl kept coming into his study every fifteen minutes.

"Could I have some ice cream?" Harry looked up, stunned at the simplicity of her request.

"Yes of course." He stood and looked at the clock. "Oh, but it is very close to dinner time." Lily whimpered.

"But daddy, I'm really hungry. I only want a little bit." Harry looked at his daughter and weighed the pros and cons. Having a happy and occupied little girl won out over keeping the house rule in place.

"Ice cream it is." He announced scooping Lily up and taking her to get ice cream.

A few minutes later Lily walked into the playroom she shared with her brothers licking away at her ice cream cone.

"I told you I could get ice cream before dinner." She bragged before walking back out, leaving amazed looks on her older brothers faces.


End file.
